


Yume

by SangreSnow



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, Smut, based on an rp, beware this is a genderbent!character, but its really 2nd pov, fem!hide, i thought it was first pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangreSnow/pseuds/SangreSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think it would ever get this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume

You heard of it, haven’t you? The softness of a woman’s flesh and Hide’s skin was very soft beneath your hands.

You never dreamed of touching her like this, didn’t you? Nor ever thought of hearing her whimper that way she was, mewling in pleasure beneath your hands running down her body.

Did you ever think she ever be this soft? This responsive to your touch?

"K-Ken…"

A shiver ran down your spine from the way she spoke your name. So breathy, so needy, your own body responded against your will, certain parts hardening and coming to ‘life’. You wanted to hear more, don’t you?

Hands slid up her body more, fingering the bra she wore before slipping under. Didn’t ever think you be touching a woman’s breast, let alone your best friends. They were so soft, warm, squishy beneath your fingers before your palms slid over, rubbing at her nipples, feeling them harden beneath.

Her lips parted, another soft whimper.

You couldn’t help but groan, leaning in to push your lips against her own. So soft, so supple, so easy to bite through them.

You could easily do it, rip into her flesh, she was prey after all and you were top of the food chain.

The very thought of even treating Hide like that, disgusted you. She wasn’t food, she was your best friend, your family.. Your **affection.**

She wasn’t to be treated as food by  _no one._

She belonged to you and you alone.

She was  _yours._

The thought alone was enough phase you. Where were those thoughts even coming from? Where ghouls by nature, possessive?

You were given no chance when lips collided against yours by an impatient blonde, whose teeth came into play, nibbling and biting your own. You couldn’t help but grin as you took to kissing her more roughly, putting your claim onto her.

Her taste was delicious, naturally, but there was more. She tasted of warmth, and sweet not like candies and cookies, more like tender meat rubbed in brown sugar..

You heard your name being muffled into the kiss before pulling back slightly, feeling your lips disconnect as you glance down seeing her flush face; how rosy her cheeks were, how bruise her lips have gotten.

How  _needy_  she looked.

Your eyes watch as her tongue darted out to lick kiss swollen lips before you went right back to work, pressing your mouth to her neck, able to taste the sweat from her pores, able to smell the rush of her blood through her veins, able to hear the quicken of her pulse and her breath.

How so much _alive_  she was beneath you.

How so  _fragile_  she really was.

How  _easily_  broken she can be.

No, you will protect her with your very life. You swore, she was yours to protect.

You nibble down her throat, your tongue take a few swipes at the flush flesh beneath, tasting the saltiness. As a ghoul, your taste buds had changed extremely, unable to consume human food, but human flesh did it..

That was your diet, so it was no wonder how much you found Hide’s taste so wonderful from her sweat to..

Your hands tug off her skirt she wore, hearing the bed creak beneath shifted weight as you lowered your head, using your hands to spread her open. Your painted digits dug into her supple and tender thigh as you use your teeth to tear at her panties like an animal.

The smell there was practically  _intoxicating._

As a halfbreed, your nose wasn’t the best, not like the others, but this close, you can smell how arouse Hide was, see how wet and ready she was. You swore your head was spinning from the overwhelming scent alone.

You heard her cry out as you lowered your head, unable to resist giving a lick or two, tasting her expel juices. Shivers ran down your spine before digging your tongue in, slurping and licking rather loudly at the sweet essence that spill forth.

She began to fidget, but fighting to hold her still was rather easy with your strength.

Hearing her breathing quicken, her panting, her moans was erotic, especially how her scent spiked with each lick, her pheromones  working over time.

"K-K—" Her breath hitch as you gave one final lick before leaning up, releasing one of her thighs to wipe at your mouth. Ah~ You never dreamed of ever tasting something that sweet and addicting. How was your best friend this highly pleasing?

Fuck, just looking at Hide, she looked ready to be taken the way she was staring at you. Half lidded eyes, her chest rising up and down quickly with her heavy drawn breathes between pink lips.

Your pants were becoming a hassle by now especially how uncomfortably tighten they become. You stripped them off along with your boxers, tugged off your under armor, exposing your pale body.

"You ready?" You heard yourself ask, your tone a drop lower, even husky.

You didn’t want to ask if she wanted this, you didn’t think you could stand it if she said no. A nod of her head, permission was given and to your relief.

Hitching one of her legs over your shoulder, you let instincts guide you at this moment, knowing where to go as you shifted closer, your hands on her hips, pulling her close.

The head of your cock prodded her entrance a few times, you could feel your heart racing, blood rushing in your ears, a different hunger gnawing at your lower region. Slowly with some restriction on your half, you pushed in, her natural lubrication helping with your prodding as you slipped in. She was well arouse, loose as you began to fill her insides, feeling the gripping of her walls massage along as you slid in. Such sweet heat, whatever blood that hadn't rushed downwards, was now rushing upwards, a moment of dizziness.

It was so hard to not slammed in completely.

Your voice stuttered slightly as you groan in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut tightly before the smell of blood caught your nose.

Ah, you had ‘broke’ her hymen, but you expected that knowing she was a virgin.

You felt your right eye shift, the Kakugan activating the moment the blood was scented. Opening your eyes, you look to see if Hide was alright, knowing the slight pain that’s been caused.

She seemed to be a bit in discomfort and you halted your actions. She glanced at you the moment your hips stopped moving.

"I-I’m good.." She gave you a weak grin. What a liar, but you obliged, even leaning down to press soft kisses along her face to sooth her.

You reached as far as you could, buried deep within her insides and you shuddered at how good she felt. Hot, inviting, wet, comfortable. You wouldn't be surprise if you were drooling by now.

Your hips slid back slowly then forward once more, setting up a steady rhythm. You couldn’t help a moan that left you, blinded a bit by the pleasure you were getting from just the soft thrusts into her.

You felt her hot breath fanning over your flesh, felt her fingers grasp your arms, the leg over your shoulder, tighten up, her muscles tensing beneath the flesh.

Leaning up, your hands grip her hips once more and slammed up into her after figuring she had enough time to get use to this new intrusion and you were ready for a change of pace, having hold out long enough just for her sake. There was a whole different number that needed to be taken care of.

You couldn’t help but grin as she cried out, watching as her head rolls back, the way her body arched upwards, her breasts bouncing as her muscles tensed. You gave another hard thrust and the same reaction was given as her hands fist into the sheets, clutching and tugging at them in a desperate manner.

This pace was better, more giving and you kept at it. This was pleasure on a whole other level than feeding.

You felt your back itch before your kagune exploded, wavering about before impaling into the  walls, the ceiling, the floor, driven by the ecstasy you were receiving at the moment.

You grunted, growled, bared your teeth as you continue to fuck your best friend, feeding that whole new hunger you were feeling.

It needed to be satisfied.

Had to be.

And it was, with Hide’s body.

Your hips slammed into hers once more, pushing yourself back deep into those tightening walls. You were starting to feel dizzy once more from the overload of senses; the smell, the pleasure but you wanted more.

More..

          More…

                                                  _Wake up Kaneki.._

 

                       _You’re only dreaming._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by an rp on tumblr. I had anonymously sent this to a Kaneki rper and figure, hey! Why not just post it somewhere others can read and enjoy as well?


End file.
